


forgotten promises

by kreaill



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mages, Magic, Manga & Anime, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreaill/pseuds/kreaill
Summary: catherine of house vogel befriends finral vaude at a young age. soon they grow closer and pronounce their undying love for eachother. after numerous incidents catherine is left injured and thinks her love is dead. follow the journey as she catherine vogel paves her way to the top, and maybe into the arms of someone who she hated, langris vaude.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Original Character(s), Langris Vaude/Original Female Character(s)





	forgotten promises

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ thank you for take the time to read this black clover fanfic! i’ve been working hard on deciding which character i wanted to release one with and ended up deciding on langris and finral. i still don’t know who cathrine with end up with but i hope you will all enjoy the journey!

catherine vogel and finral vaude has been friends from the young ages of 7 and 8, inseparable from each other as if they were joined at the hip. it was like they had cultivated so much love for each other in such a short amount of time, creating promises and vows they believed they could keep, if only they knew what would happen. 

“hey cath!” the young boy shouted

“yes finny?” the petite girl exclaimed, looking over to see her friend

“let's make a promise with each other” he said with a wide grin on his face

“well what do you want to promise?” she questioned tilting her delicate head

“when were both magic knights… i want you to marry me!” he stated with glee, jumping up and down as if he could leap out of this world.

catherine just stood there in awe of what she had heard, her heart leapt up and a smile broke her face. “yes of course finral! i love you too” she replied, the smile still strong.

nonetheless, together they would practice and perfect their magical abilities together, holding each other's weaknesses and making them strengths. catherine faced many struggles with her powers being they had to revolve around her at that given moment and she was limited to what she could see. working with finral allowed her to travel to places she could never imagine; hidden gardens, far away forests, and even strong magic regions. 

gazing into the lush forests she gasped in amazement “finral, everything here is so wonderful” her eyes glossed over the pristine fawna that covered the emerald trees. rays of warming sunlight peeking through the branches, touching both of their faces. 

the two young lovebirds caught eachothers eyes as they were looking around and for just a second it seemed like all their problems had stopped, as if nothing was stopping the two of them from being together in that moment and nobody could take their happiness away.

being with him made her more powerful than she could have alone and nothing she said could have conveyed her appreciation for him more, but what she didnt know is what she did for him. being the loving and caring person she was, finral was able to improve his spells and mana capacity and even mix in some stronger defensive spells. using the inferior spatial magic of house vaude and the subpar word magic of house vogel, they became a powerful duo even without grimoires to their name. 

as the two sat in the grassy field, letting the days warmth pass over and feeling the breeze run through their hair finral turned over to catherine, taking a second to inhale her intoxicating scent. 

“hey cath?” he questioned, coining the childhood name that he gifted her. she looked over, giving a mildly confused expression on her face “would you still love me if i couldn’t be yours?”

the same puzzled look stayed glued to her face, no words could leave her mouth before finral started up again. “never mind it was a stupid question” he said trying to go back to their cloud gazing, catherine shrugged it off going into to hug his torse and lay back down looking at the passing lumps of white in the sky.

it was then brought to everyone's attention that lady finesse of the calmreich family would be wed to the next head of house vaude. sudden pain was brought to cathrines heart and all this stress had thrown into a near death state which caused her to lose the vision in her eyes. with the complete anger and shock of her family she was then concealed from the public eye for years, depriving her of most human contact. in light of her situation finral vowed to be strong for her and began to train everyday in her memory, yet even with all that work the vaude’s continued to belittle him and cast him aside for langris. then when langris was announced as the new head of house vaude exiled finral to his rightful birthplace he lost his edge. leaving the house and heading out on his own journey to forget his painful past finral forgot all of his previous arrangements to the women he loved and started up the path to become the play boy he was seen as today. 

to poor catherine he was announced as dead, and without time to process the loss of her most important friend she was forced into training with langris since the vaudes were the only other people who knew of her condition. despite her less than perfect state her family couldn’t risk losing their only heiress to the vogel name and begged the vaudes to lend a supporting hand. a new nickname was given to the broken girl by that vaude, princess. initially langris had hated working with the girl as he thought she was worthless with poor magic control but one day as they both adventured out in the forest to train they were suddenly attacked by bandits. 

langris couldn't react intime to save both himself and catherine so he just jumped out of the way. annoyed with the conversation he would have to have with his parents when he returned home with the corpse of the girl he was supposed to train made him walk back over to where you should have been, but when all the dust and debris cleared out of the way all he could see were thorns in each of the bandis bodies and a large bud in the center. it radiated huge amounts of mana and concentrated power, within a second of him finding it it started to blossom and under all the heavy light it let out he could see you. eyes open, as if you could see and walk towards him. he began to freak out and ready his portals to deflect any potential attacks from you. though instead of sending an attack, your plants flew towards him to heal him of any injuries he had from dodging earlier. his confusion shot through the roof as his wounded began closing up, finally choking up the courage to ask you what happened.

“uh catherine… what ca-...how di-...can you see?” was all he managed to spit out before your body collapsed on itself, falling through the ground  
“i just-” she huffed out tiredly “i wanted to help you for once” langris continued to stare at her in awe, he finally saw the potential that she had. finally a smirk rose to his face as he went over to pick her up.

“leave that to me princess.” he chuckled as he took you back to his place

pain was the only thing she could feel for the longest time, sorrow also lived alongside it all. langris showed her what true love was again after the incident, he took care of her, spent time with her, and even trained her to be capable of the magic she could weil her bitter condition only allowed her to fuel herself off of langris’ hatred for the person she once loved, and soon she found herself falling for the man she never thought she would. langris remembered all the time that finral and catherine had spent together and his jealousy would grow worse when he saw her sadness and pain that, he caused her. seeing his caring side allowed her to see who langris truly was, not some pompous jerk who couldnt take pride in others' accomplishments but a caring man who couldn’t properly express his emotions.

being the same age it almost made sense, also the mere powerless word magic she once wielded was changed when she received her grimoire. not only was she able to expel more power but she also had received a four clover grimoire, proving her deservance of her place at the head of house vogel. with help from langris’ training sessions and that incident with the bandits she cultivated her magical powers. while still being unable to affect humans she uses creation magic to make dead looking plant-like objects that would do whatever command she would say. without her eyes she imagines what she thinks these things look like, mainly affected by her current emotions. for example when she was happy with langris the plants that she made generally looked similar to sunflowers that would sprout, but when she remembered the nightmares of her childhood she sent out begonias that were filled with her rage. in these particular moments even langris grew slightly fearful of his close companion, her rage far outweighed his own and it only made him love her more. langris had also grown stronger in those years but that was to be expected, becoming a member of the golden dawn and sending pride to his house name. catherine also managed to join his ranks as her word magic was hard to find in this day and age, it even impressed the like of the wizard king himself. 

the two happily became settled in their little world casting out anyone who had gotten in their way and for the first time in many years catherine had felt like she had found love once again. even though he was still engaged to finesse, langris promised his heart to the young catherine and pledged his life to being her one and only love. their little life had become so perfect as both parties began to rise in rank, langris gaining the title first-class senior magic knight as well as vice-captain to the illustrious golden dawn. catherine didn’t fall too far behind either, she held a strong spot as a second-class senior magic knight, only one step behind her amazing partner. she wasn’t even mad at that, her pride for how far he had come fairly outranked her need to be highly titled. but amongst all this happiness, sorrow lied deep within the bounds of a far away hideout, the black bulls to be specific. a young man sat at the bar table with his head and shoulders slunk down and a cup of cheap spirits in left hand.   
drowning out the pain from the ceremonies finral turned over to vanessa with big eyes, letting out a cry. “do you think she knows i’m still here” as a few tears fell from his eyes.

“of course she does finral, she must still love you.” the pink haired witch softly replied, trying not to fall asleep. “one day you’ll both meet again and fall in love all over.”

this happy talk brought a smile to the broken hearted man’s face, ‘one day’ he thought ‘one day’


End file.
